


Christmas Parties

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [63]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, here comes christmas stuff..., overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Tony always throws a yearly Christmas party, this year things get interesting...





	

Every year Tony threw a Christmas party, all out, with a tonne of alcohol, nice food, and decorations. It was always an absolute blast and it was an excuse for you to dress up, relax, and hang out with your friends and most importantly to spend time with Bucky (When he decided to show up of course). 

Christmas was hard for him you knew that, all he had left was Steve and the odd memory or two here and there and at first Christmas had been almost impossible. How does one go from being a tool for a horrific organisation to being a normal person? To being able to watch Christmas movies and eat cookies and roast dinners. He rarely came to Tony’s Christmas parties, you didn’t blame him, how could you? A party, loud and riotous wasn’t exactly a place people wanted to be when they were still struggling with adjusting to civilian life. But you always missed him when he wasn’t there.

You were quite close with Bucky, good friends. He confided in you and you sometimes did the same with him, mostly it was the occasional bout of self-consciousness. While you were generally confident, confident about the weight of your thighs, and the size of your stomach and arms, sometimes you still had those moments of self doubt where you felt like a 15 year old again. Bucky was excellent and reminding you that those doubts were wrong.

You fell for Bucky...a good few years ago now. He was gentle, sweet, handsome, and funny when he wanted to be. He listened. He was there for you. He trusted you enough to confide in you...all these things and then the little tiny things he did had you falling for him and falling hard. The only person who wasn’t aware of it was the man himself. 

Just because he wasn’t going to this years’ Christmas party didn’t mean you wouldn’t and didn’t mean you wouldn’t dress for it either. Getting ready was always a slow process for Tony’s parties; he had so many high ranking people at them that you wanted to look your best, the problem was what dress, what skirt, what top, what pair of trousers, what make-up made you feel at your best? You always got there in the end, and tonight was no different, you dressed for you and not others. 

The party was loud but not as loud as Tony’s normal parties. His Christmas parties were more food, cheery talking and the occasional sharing of gifts where as if normal parties were more about drinking and such. 

You could see Clint and Natasha in the corner nursing drinks and laughing about something, Thor was surrounded by a group of women, Sam was at the bar, Tony was with Pepper...and Steve was talking to Bucky, the last person you expected to show up at this place. But you were glad to see him here.

“Steve, Bucky!” You greeted the two of them with a bounce and a smile. Even stranger than the fact Bucky was even there in the first place was the fact that he was actually dressed in something relatively formal. He had an aversion to formal shirts, something about them being too tight and uncomfortable, it was distracting to finally see him in one. He suited them, even if he didn’t enjoy them.

“Hello, Y/N, you enjoying the party?” Steve was always more talkative, but that was just a fact of life by now. Bucky talked when alone, when it was quiet and calm and he could feel safe. 

“It’s alright, better now i’m talking to you two” You continued talking with them, mostly to Steve, for a while before wandering around and saying hello to everyone. Bruce was quietly talking to a few like minded fellows in the corner, Natasha passed you a drink, and Clint....was somewhere.

Tony’s Christmas decorations were also one of the best things about living in the Tower. A massive tree decked out in lights and baubles, tinsel around chairs and lights hang across ceilings and walls. He always managed to make it look tasteful rather than tacky. 

But there was always mistletoe. You hadn’t noticed it and that was always the problem with mistletoe no one ever noticed it until they were under it with another person. It just so happened you and Bucky got caught under it.

“Uh...” Your eyes followed his upwards to the deceptively innocent plant. “We can just walk away? I mean, it’s not something you have to do” He wasn’t ready or at least you figured he wasn’t ready to kiss anyone let alone one of his close friends. 

You continued to ramble on the spot for quite some time, as you stared at you. Watching you, you couldn’t read his expression at all and perhaps that was the worst thing about it. You couldn’t read him. 

“Y/N, shut up.” For a brief moment you were offended, shocked, confused, and then there were lips against yours and the sound of people cheering, some going completely silent. 

You had always wondered what kissing Bucky would be like. Turns out it was surprisingly gentle, his lips were soft, slightly cracked, but soft nonetheless and they pressed against yours in a way that almost seemed reverent. One hand cupped your round cheek and the other, cold and metal, pressed against your thick waist pulling you closer.

It took you a few moments to realise what was actually happening and then to respond. It was something you never thought he’d do, kiss you that is...you never saw it happening and yet...it did and it was.

Pulling away from that kiss was one of the hardest things you thought you’d ever had to do. Which was perhaps not an accurate assessment, but in that moment it was the hardest thing you’d ever had to do. 

“Hi”

“Hey.”

The two of you just stood there smiling at each other. He had such a lovely smile. The people around you didn’t really matter, they were just background noise, white noise that buzzed in your ear.

“Merry Christmas”


End file.
